headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
User Ranks= This page is all about the administration of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. You need at least: #A FANDOM account #At least 100 edits on this wiki #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #150 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism, cursing and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Please ask an administrator before adding yourself. Rules *Most rights are given through a community discussion or per administrative decision *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling/grammatical mistake or if it's Vandalism/Spam How to get higher Ranks If you notice that you have all requirements for Recognized/Active/Top Contributor, write a message to an admin, and you will get the right colour and you will be moved to the correct group. The other rights can be reached by doing many good edits here and helping users a lot. The only exception to this is the Right "Chat Moderator." This Right will be given to the most active Contributors in Chat, regardless of any edit count. However, if you have more edits, you will also have a greater chance of becoming Chat Moderator. Name colours Every Right on this page has got different name colours (except for special Rights). Please write on Teh Sweggurboi's message wall if you don't have the right colour. If you already contacted FranceSwitzerland, you won't need to write another message to Teh Sweggurboi, because he will see it anyway, or another admin has solved the problem. Sometimes, you have to clear your browser's cache to view the changes. If you want another colour, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your right group must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributors' colours! =Regular positions= These Rights are given by the Admins, which will give the user special abilities. ---- Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. They can use the colour they want. We currently don't need more bureaucrats, so don't ask us about this. ---- FranceSwitzerland He is the admin and bureaucrat that does a lot of edits and looks after this Wiki if there is vandalism or something else to fix. When you don't know how to do anything, you can always ask him and he will give you a response. He is also the user with the most edits on this wiki, showing that he did already very much edits, and still tries to improve as many as he can. FranceSwitzerland is every day online on this wiki and looks on this Wiki very often every day (Even on school, he often takes a look on this Wiki). Teh Sweggurboi Teh Sweggurboi is the newest bureaucrat on this Wiki. He is maintaining content on most important pages, as well as taking care of the front page and the Wiki's CSS. Furthermore he has created character and power shot rankings, idea pages and help guides. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. 'Administrators ' Administrators are like bureaucrats, but can't demote/promote users to certain positions. They can use the colour they want. Currently, there are no sysop only-administrators. ' Content moderators ' Can edit "Admin only," protect pages, delete pages, delete comments, rename files, and delete files. They also have the rollback tool. ---- SwitzerlandDormammu SwitzerlandDormammu is a content moderator on the wiki. He is rarely active. He mostly edits Update pages. He is the most active on Fridays and Sundays. If you ask him things he will always give you an answer. If he isn't active on this Wiki, he might be online on the Movie Ideas Wiki. You can always contact him there. DanzxvFan8275 Head Soccer is one of my favorite IOS games. I play it a lot and contribute to this wikia frequently. You can find me around the Characters, Rankings and Ideas pages. I usually edit grammar and trivia. I have played Head Soccer since the 3.1 update, but I still know a lot about it, so you can ask me about any Head Soccer questions. ''' Discussion moderators' Can delete and edit comments and forum posts. Also they have chat Moderator Rights ---- DanzxvFan8275 Head Soccer is one of my favorite IOS games. I play it a lot and contribute to this wikia frequently. You can find me around the Characters, Rankings and Ideas pages. I usually edit grammar and trivia. I have played Head Soccer since the 3.1 update, but I still know a lot about it, so you can ask me about any Head Soccer questions. SwitzerlandDormammu SwitzerlandDormammu is the only content moderator on the wiki. He is rarely active. He mostly edits Update pages. He is the most active on Fridays and Sundays. If you ask him things he will always give you an answer. If he isn't active on this Wiki, he might be online on the Movie Ideas Wiki. You can always contact him there. JingRingFluffBall JingRingFluffBall is a British contributor who mainly edits grammar and promotes professionalism in pages. He is active every day and you can ask him any questions. ---- ' Chat moderators Can kick contributors out of the chat and ban them from joining the chat ---- Misterskin Coming soon Fire mummy Coming soon TheCrimson King208 Coming soon Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. ---- FedeLeal Coming soon Andreskiremy Hi ! I'm Andreskiremy ! The all new and recent Rollback ! I play Head Soccer since the second update (France/Uk) and I never stopped playing it ! I joined this wiki in order to improve some pages that lacked information ! ---- ---- =Special rights= ''These rights are given monthly and neither have a special colour nor give the user any privileges, but they come with a user tag.'' User of the Month The current user of the month is FedeLeal! The idea creator of the month is Andreskiremy! The ranking editor of the month is Andreskiremy! ---- =Other rights= ''These rights don't have any bonuses.'' ---- ---- Top Contributors You need everything needed for right below and #At least two months of good and frequent editing #500 edits #600 badge points #150 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day #The Wiki Leader badge (250 mainspace edits) ---- Active Contributors You need everything needed for the right below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day Landoman9582 Coming Soon ---- Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or 300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Besides new users, long-term users who were previously way more active than they are now, can also get this rank. The update master Coming Soon ---- Inactive Users After 21 days, you will be marked as inactive. This will cause you to lose any right here, however, you can regain it by coming back actively. HSFan2 He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account since January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... Retired users These are users who have left the wiki and had held Wiki rights during their time on the wiki, who played a part in helping the wiki to develop. They are now either inactive or semi-active. Note: Only their highest achieved rights are mentioned, but the Time of service applies for how long they have held any kind of special right. Plutosoccer *'Time of service: April 4, 2017 – September 14, 2017 *'Rank': Rollback ZERO 78 *'Time of Service': September 29, 2016 - September 14, 2017 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator CROATIAISTHEBEST *'Time of service': January 14, 2016 - September 2, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator TheDashKicker *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - July 11, 2016 *'Rank': Rollback HongKongSoccer *'Time of service': December 26, 2015 - June 25, 2016 *'Rank': Rollback SpainSoccer *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - June 16, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator Deathsquad44 *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - April 18, 2016 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Ecuadorsoccer *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - January 1, 2016 *'Rank': Chat Moderator Game-mod *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - December 25, 2015 *'Rank': Chat Moderator/Rollback CroatiaSoccer *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - December 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Captain Chess *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - November 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Pagehoofd *'Time of service': NIL *'Rank': Founder This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it is now. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Rights, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher rights. |-| Alphabetical ranks= Alphabetical ranks group users not according to how high their ranks are, etc Discussion-Mod higher than Rollback, but by the number of edits and contributions the user has made. C Rank *Be a Recognised Contributor B Rank *Be an Active Contributor A Rank *Be a Top Contrib/ Have a special rank, e.g.moderator S rank *1000 edits (at least) *700 badge points * At least 3 months on the Wiki * 300 edits in the last 30 days, at least one per day * All requirements for A Rank SS rank *2000 edits (at least) *1000 badge points * At least 6 months on the Wiki * The Dedicated badge (60 days activity) * All requirements for S Rank SS+ rank *5000 edits *2000 badge points * The Addicted badge (100 days activity) * At least 1 year on the wiki * Be in the top 15 of the leaderboard * 600 edits in the last two months, at least one per day * All requirements for SS Rank |-| User rights record= This is a list of all users who held a special right on this Wiki, both in the past and the present, with the dates they received and lost the rights, and how long they held them. {"Username1":"Username2", "User3":"User4", "Baduser":null} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Important Pages